


Metroid: Communion on Tallon IV

by CathexisArcana



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Breasts, Orgasm, Other, Stranded, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: While looking for space pirates on Tallon IV, Samus falls into an underground cavern, from which she cannot escape by her own devices. Fortunately, she meets a bizarre creature that can help her get out, for the right kind of experience...





	

Samus stumbled over a twisting vine that jutted up from the tunnel floor, but she maintained her balance, turning to scan behind her for another war wasp. She had already shot one down that had followed her stubbornly for over a hundred meters into the tunnel, and she was wary that another one might have come after it. 

 

Her scanner cut through the haze, but nothing hostile was detected, so she turned and trudged onward, fatigued for the first time since she had landed six hours earlier. Samus was on the verge of returning to her ship for sleep when the soft, loamy floor beneath her abruptly gave way, plummeting her down a natural rock chute that went on for at least 15 metres in a steep diagonal line. 

 

In ball form, she rolled and bounced down the chute until It emptied her out of a hole in the roof of some living room-sized cavern, the floor of which was mostly covered by an shin-deep pool of water. She unfolded to normal size and landed with a splash boots-first, using a nearby wall for balance. Quickly, she scanned the cavern for enemy creatures, but she appeared to be alone. The walls were covered in bioluminescent plants, or perhaps fungi,  that glowed brightly enough that she could see the whole cavern with excellent clarity. 

 

Her visor HUD informed her that the air in the cavern was actually free of the toxins that permeated the areas she had thus explored on Tallon IV, and the water here was perfectly clean and clear, unlike the yellowed, murky water which blighted the pools above. 

 

She sloshed over to climb onto a short knoll of dry land that was covered in blue mossy stuff, then surveyed the cavern. She could see no means of egress, since the chute opening was much too high for her to jump back into. 

 

_ So I get to starve to death in this little jail of paradise, _ she thought grimly.

 

She considered blasting foot holes into the cavern walls to climb back up, but she was not yet desperate enough to risk having the whole tunnel cave in on top of her. 

 

Samus unfastened her helmet with a little sigh of depressurized air, then pulled it off, taking a cautious breath and shaking out her long, silky blonde hair, which had come loose from its tie over the course of the day. The coolish air was indeed clean, and smelled of fresh water, stone, and something sweet, which reminded her of honeysuckles from Earth. 

 

Movement in the water across the cavern made her freeze, and she pointed her blaster in that direction, ready to atomize any threat that might show itself. Out of some recess beneath the water came a pink, fleshy, vein-covered thing that was shaped roughly like a large eye ball. Six or seven thick, rubbery tentacles depended from its “lower” half, moving it along through the water in a slow spiraling fashion, with some of them using the wall to push it along. Each tentacle seemed to be able to elongate and retract at will, but they were at least ten feet long, perhaps longer. 

 

It made a weird fluting sound, and before Samus decided to blast it to pieces, she felt a presence in her mind, and it  _ felt _ as though it was wishing her well, and not to do violence against it.

 

_ What do you want? _ She thought. 

 

_ Not harm. Communion. _ was the return impression.

 

_ Communion? What is that to you? _

 

Samus was stunned by the highly erotic mental image she received, and felt a shudder crawl over her skin.  _ Why?  _ She demanded, backing away.

 

_ To be more than am _ , it replied rather vaguely. It remained a few yards from her, seeming to regard her patiently with some unseen sensory organs. 

 

She then received a new visual image, this time of the thing helping her back up to the tunnel entrance. 

 

“A skin trade, eh?” Samus muttered bitterly. “You sure you aren’t human?”

 

_ Not human.  _

 

Samus sighed.  _ There must be something else I can offer. _

 

_ Communion is all.  _

 

“It gets lonely out here in space, I know, but surely you prefer your own kind. I must look as strange to you as you do to me.”

 

_ You are life. I am life. Communion can be.  _

 

Samus lowered her cannon, finally, biting her lip in thought. “I’ve never heard ‘I have low standards’ phrased so philosophically.”

 

She looked around at her situation; at the steep walls, the watery floor, the height of the cavern roof. She had no food, and water would only sustain her so long. Even if she decided to kill and eat the perverted thing before her, it would only prolong her unsupervised captivity, if it didn’t make her sick. 

 

Of course, there was a similar risk in “communion.”

 

Without putting her helmet completely back on, she scanned the creature with her helmet visor, but it failed to identify it.  A pathogen scan also yielded no results. 

 

“I can’t believe this,” Samus groaned, leaning her head back against the wall. 

 

_ Reality exists apart from mind. _

 

She looked over at the strange thing, which was turning slightly this way and that, an idle movement that made it look as though it were eagerly awaiting her decision. She could smell that honeysuckle odor emanating from it, and wondered if it was some kind of pheromone.

 

“Fine. Let’s get this over with you little pervert.”

 

Flippantly, she tossed her helmet onto the blue moss, then disengaged her Varia suit, which opened up via nearly invisible seams, letting her easily step free of it. Beneath the suit, she wore a navy blue two-piece athletic swimsuit.  

 

The blue moss was spongy on her bare feet, and the cavern air was cool enough to tighten her skin. She shivered slightly at the feeling of being so exposed in this alien environment, but she steeled her nerves against the impulse to fret. 

 

_ Soft and pink beneath chitin. Not so different. Pleasing. _

 

“You flatter me,” Samus drolled. 

 

The pink thing waded slowly toward her, and she could feel herself tensing. It took considerable mental effort to relax, but once she had it under control she was  confident that she would not strike her new friend out of repulsive instinct. 

 

One of its tentacles reach up and grazed her taut midriff, probing her belly button. 

 

Its flesh was pleasantly warm and felt like damp synthetic rubber, soft but firm. Reflexively, she sucked in her stomach, and fought off a laugh by huffing in an irritated fashion. 

 

It was not deterred, and other tentacles floated around her, nudging her to step into the water. Clearly, it was most comfortable in an aquatic setting. Samus obliged, feeling more of the blue moss beneath her feet under the water. 

 

Fortunately, it was not slimy enough to make her slip.

 

A tentacle pulled at her top, experimentally stretching the material in short, repeated tugs. 

 

Taking the hint, albeit reluctantly, Samus reached down and pulled the top over her head, threw it onto her Varia suit like it was a coat rack.  Predictably, the tentacles prodded at her breasts, rubbing their tips against her light pink nipples, which made them harden in spite of herself. Seemingly satisfied with what it felt, it then moved its attentions to her panties, but instead of waiting for her to pull them down, it simply did it for her, in one fluid motion that made her fall back onto her rump, on the dry mossy knoll, with her legs spread, feet in the water. 

 

“Watch it!” Samus barked. 

 

_ Regret. _

 

“Yeah, yeah...”

 

Without missing a beat, the thing half-pulled, half-nudged her to slide back down into the water, which she did, muttering curses. Its soft, rubbery tentacles snaked around her legs and arms, gently and inquisitively. It touched her nose and lips, lifted sections of her blonde hair and let the strands flow over its skin. 

 

Naturally, it returned its attention to her breasts, and two tentacles coiled around them, tightening and loosening to produce a massaging sensation that was admittedly quite pleasurable. The tips of its tentacles tickled her nipples, making them stand as erect as possible and giving them a rosy glow. 

 

The thing was clearly able to read her mind, so its ministrations to her body were almost unfairly intuitive in their effectiveness. A moment later, tentacles wound around her thighs, gently pulling her legs apart, seeking entry. 

 

Beneath the clear water, she watched with morbid fascination as the pink appendages moved between her legs. When one of them touched her smooth lower lips, she startled slightly, taking a breath to calm herself. Once the thing was satisfied she would not panic, it pushed the tip into her, hesitant at first, as though the thing itself were nervous, but she felt herself give in to its touch, and the tentacle moved higher, sliding sinuously along with a long-absent but familiar phallic presence. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” she whispered…”Ok.”

 

Samus leaned back against the knoll with her elbows, making herself comfortable as the tentacle moved in and out, the water surface rippling gently with its movements. The scent of honeysuckle was intoxicating, now, as though someone had left a diffuser on for too long. It made her want to sneeze, but she was too lost in her pleasure to let it happen.  

 

Squeezing her breasts, stroking her cheeks and lips, filling her between her legs, the thing showered her mind with impressions of goodwill and contentment, sensuality and desire, even approval. 

 

In five minutes, she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, her defined abdomen trembling with each involuntary flexion; her legs felt weak, her back arched. 

 

Samus came. 

 

It rolled over her body like thunder, a static-charged numbing pressure that she felt down to her toes and at the tips of her fingers. She did not cry out, but clenched her teeth, her breath bated until her head swam with stars, until the awful and wonderful sensation fled, like a sizzling thunderclap fleeing to the silent horizon. 

 

“Communion!” Samus breathed, laying her head on the moss, looking up at her Varia suit and clothes as they stood in the soft varicolored lights of the cavern. 

 

_ Communion pleasing. Return to Beyond. _

 

Despite the lethargic afterglow of her orgasm, Samus dressed and resuited herself with considerable alacrity, suddenly fearful that her capable new friend might not want her to leave after all. 

 

As if sensing her trepidation, the thing stretched its tentacles across the walls beneath the hole she had fallen through, like some pink, fleshy web.

 

It flashed her an image, and she obeyed, walking over to the thing and sitting on top of its head, if the term even applied. Its tentacles then lifted their combined weight with ease, using nooks in the walls and ceiling for holds, higher and higher, until they entered the chute that had deposited her here. The thing continued on, pushing her upward until they arrived back in the tunnel. 

 

“Thank you,” she said earnestly, crawling up onto steady ground. She looked back at the thing, which looked sad and dejected from below, resigned to its own little cavern on this lonely planet, perhaps not even within travelling distance of others of its kind. 

 

_ Fulfillment given. Live many cycles, human.  _

 

She returned the sentiment, literally, watched as it receded back into the chute, into the shadows like some neon apparition from a dream or nightmare. 

 

Samus took a long steady breath, checking the area for enemies. 

 

_ Okay, Ridley can wait. It’s time to get the fuck out of here... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
